


Finding Sapphire

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, One Shot, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: Okay so I wrote this pre-Heart of the Crystal gems, so don't @ me. And besides writing amedot, I like writing rupphire too. And I prefer what happened in canon over this.





	Finding Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this pre-Heart of the Crystal gems, so don't @ me. And besides writing amedot, I like writing rupphire too. And I prefer what happened in canon over this.

~~Where Garnet first met Rose~~

The remaining crystal gems warped to the final place where they thought Sapphire might be, and it seemed the least likely to them that she could be there; Where Garnet met Rose. And to their surprise, she was there, just sitting, staring off into who knows what, seemingly emotionless. "Just. Lemme talk to her," Ruby said, simply and calmly. She walked over and sat down next to the icy gem. "S-sapphire..?" Sapphire ignored her, but the only response she could get was the ground getting icier by the minute. "Sapphire?" Ruby repeated, noticeably hurt and weak.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Sapphire asked, trembling.

"Because, Sapphy, I love you..," Ruby said. "You know that I can barely live with out you.." Sapphire weakly half-smiled at Ruby for the quickest second.

"This is where.. we first met her," Sapphire pointed out, emotionless.

"I remember."

"I hate her. I hate her so much. And I hate that I can't stop thinking about her," Sapphire openly admitted, bitterly. "I-i wish that I didn't have to. It hurts so.. much."

"Why does it?" Ruby asked, letting the blue gem vent.

"We've been living a lie for the past 5700 years.. Ruby," Sapphire said.

"N-no we haven't."

"Yes. We have."

"So you call our love, our relationship, Garnet, everything we went through together just a lie..?" Ruby asked, hurt, feeling like Sapphire just stabbed her.

"I..I-i don't know," Sapphire stuttered. "I gave up everything.. I lost everything.. just because of her lies."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"H-how?"

"Welll.. Because of her.. We would've never been free from Homeworld," Ruby pointed out.

"That's true.. But Ruby... the closest person to us, who took us in, and accepted us, and supposedly loved us, lied to us and manipulated us for so long. All we were to her were just her toys, her experiment.. She never cared about us."

"I-I know.."

"Then how and why is it so easy for you to not be upset about this?" Sapphire asked.

"It's not. Actually. It actually.. really really hurts. It stings. Almost more than anything, right now. But what hurts the most right now is losing you, and now you're upset, and I hate it when you're upset," Ruby rambled.

Sapphire blushed and slightly smiled at Ruby, "That's so... cheesy.."

"You've been fused with the cheesiest gem for 5700 years, baby," Ruby flirted, smirking.

Sapphire giggled and playfully pushed Ruby away, "Stop it!"

"There's my laughy sapphy," Ruby smiled, now giggling too. She sighed, "But - Sapphi, think about it.. If Pink never rebelled, I would've never fallen in love with the galaxy's most beautiful gem."

"You're not wrong..," Sapphire smiled. "It's just that - I wish.. she never lied to us in the first place."

"I know.. I do too," Ruby agreed.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive her.. and I don't think that things will go back to normal."

"Same."

"...Ruby..?"

"Yea?"

She sighed and cupped Ruby's cheek, who was now blushing. "I love you so so so much. More than anything. I almost love you too much. Please.. don't ever doubt that. Even when we fight, or even when I flee, or even if I insult you by accident.."

Ruby smiled, then leaning in and placing her lips on Sapphire's. "I.. love you too Sapphi."


End file.
